militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
503d Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} The 503d Air Defense Group is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 25th Air Division of Air Defense Command at Portland International Airport, Oregon. It was inactivated on 18 August 1955. The group was originally activated as a support group at the end of World War II and provided logistics and administrative support for the 86th Fighter Group in Germany until 1946, when the group returned to the United States, where it supported the 56th Fighter Group. It was discontinued when the USAF reorganized its combat and support units on its bases into a single wing. The group was activated once again in 1953, when ADC established it as the headquarters for two dispersed fighter-interceptor squadrons and the medical, maintenance, and administrative squadrons supporting them. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 337th Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was activated as the 503d Air Service Group toward the end of World War II, shortly after V-E DayAbstract, History of 503rd Air Service Group, Jun 1945 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) in a reorganization of Army Air Forces (AAF) support groups in which the AAF replaced Service Groups that included personnel from other branches of the Army and supported two combat groups with Air Service Groups including only Air Corps units. Designed to support a single combat group. Its 921st Air Engineering Squadron provided maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 745th Air Materiel Squadron handled all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron provided other support. it supported the 86th Fighter Group,Robertson, Patsy AFHRA Fact Sheet, 86th Operations Group (4/27/2010 retrieved March 20, 2012) as part of the occupation forces in Germany until 1946. The group returned to the US and supported the 56th Fighter GroupRobertson, Patsy AFHRA Fact Sheet, 56th Operations Group 5/18/2009 (retrieved March 20, 2012) at Selfridge Field, MichiganAbstract, History of 503rd Air Service Group, May 1946-Jun 1946 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) In October 1946, the group deployed a detachment to Ladd Field, Alaska for Arctic Training.Abstract, History of 503rd Air Service Group, Oct 1946 (retrieved Jan 4, 2102)Abstract, History of 503rd Air Service Group, Nov 1946 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) (Maj. James F. Schilke commanded the detachment) In 1947 the group and its squadrons were inactivated and replaced the 56th Airdrome Group, 56th Maintenance & Supply Group, and 56th Station Medical Group as the Air Force began a service test of the Wing/Base reorganization (Hobson Plan), which was adopted to unify control at air bases. It was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units Cold War During the Cold War The group was reconstituted, redesignated as the 503d Air Defense Group, and activated at Portland International Airport 18 February 1953, with the mission to train and maintain interceptor squadrons in state of readiness in order to defend Northwest United States. The 357th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), which was already stationed at Portland International Airport and Flying North American F-86 SabresCornett & Johnson, p.127 was assigned as the operational component of the group. The group replaced the 89th Air Base Squadron as host organization for active duty USAF units at Portland International Airport. It was assigned three squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson p. 146 Two days later, the 497th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, flying Lockheed F-94 Starfire aircraft equipped with airborne intercept radar and armed with 20 mm cannons,Cornett & Johnson, p. 130 was activated as the group's permanent operational squadron.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p.599 In May 1953, the 357th FIS was transferred to French Morocco and was reassigned. In 1954, the 497th FIS converted to Northrop F-89 Scorpion aircraft armed with HVAR rockets. The group was inactivated and replaced by the 337th Fighter Group (Defense) in 1955 as part of ADC's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956, p.6 The group was disbanded once again in 1984,Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units but reconstituted in 1985Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 648q, 31 Jul 1985, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Organizations as a base support organization. It has never been active since then. Lineage * Constituted as 503rd Air Service Group on 16 December 1944 : Activated on 6 June 1945 : Inactivated on 15 August 1947 : Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated 503d Air Defense Group on 21 January 1953 : Activated on 16 February 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955. : Disbanded on 27 September 1984 * Reconstituted on 31 July 1985 and redesignated 503rd Combat Support Group. Assignments * Ninth Air Force, 6 Jun 1945 * IX Air Force Service Command, 25 Oct 1945Abstract, History of 503rd Air Service Group, Oct 1945 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) * XII Tactical Air Command, 15 December 1945Abstract, History of 503rd Air Service Group. Dec 1945 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) * 64th Fighter Wing, 15 February 1946 - March 1946''see'' Abstract, History of 745th Air Materiel Squadron, Feb 1946 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) * Strategic Air Command March 1946 - June 1946 * Fifteenth Air Force June 1946 - 15 August 1947 * 4704th Air Defense Wing, 16 February 1953 - 8 October 1954 * 25th Air Division, 8 October 1954 – 18 Aug 1955 Components * 357th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 16 Feb 1953 – 25 May 1953Robertson, Patsy AFHRA Fact Sheet, 357th Fighter Squadron 12/4/2012 (retrieved March 3, 2012) * 497th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 18 Feb 1953 – 18 Aug 1955Robertson, Patsy AFRHA Factsheet, 497th Combat Training Flight 6/20/2011 (retrieved March 3, 2012) * 503rd Air Base Squadron, 16 Feb 1953 - 18 Aug 1955 * 503rd Materiel Squadron, 16 Feb 1953 - 18 Aug 1955 * 503rd Medical Squadron (later 503rd USAF Infirmary),See Abstract, History of 503d USAF Infirmary, Jan-Jun 1955 (retrieved June 19, 2012) 16 Feb 1953 - 18 Aug 1955 * 745th Air Materiel Squadron, 6 June 1945 - 15 Aug 1947 (not manned 15 Feb 1946-unknown)Abstract, History of 745th Air Materiel Squadron, Feb 1945 (retrieved June 19, 2012) * 921st Air Engineering Squadron, 6 June 1945 - 15 Aug 1947 (not manned 14 Feb 1946-Apr 1946)Abstract, History of 921st Air Engineering Squadron, Feb 1946 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) Stations * Gross Gerau, Germany 6 June 1945 - Sep 1945 * AAF Station Schweinfurt, Germany Sep 1945 - Feb 1946Abstract, History of 503rd Air Service Group, September 1945 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) * Bolling Field, District of Columbia, Feb 1946 - April 1946 * Selfridge Field, Michigan, Apr 1946 - 15 Aug 1947 * Portland International Airport, Oregon, 1 Feb 1952 – 18 Aug 1955 Aircraft * F-86F Sabre, 1953 * F-89D, 1954–1955 * F-94A, 1953–1954 * F-94B, 1953 Commanders * Unknown, 6 June 1945 - 11 June 1945 * Lt Col. Michael J. King, 11 June 1945 - unknown * Lt Col. Hugh A. Griffith, ca. 22 May 1946 - 1946 * Lt Col. John A. Carey, 1946 - unknownAbstract, History of 503rd Air Service Group, Aug 1946 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) * Col. Frank W. Seifert, December 1946 - 14 January 1947Abstract, History of 503rd Air Service Group, Jan 1947 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) * Lt Col. John W. Gaff, Jr. 14 January 1947 - 1947 * Unknown, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 Awards * : World War II Army of Occupation See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956 * * * * Further reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * 0503 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations in Oregon Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984 Category:Military units and formations established in 1953